This invention relates in general to receptacles and, more particularly, to a dispensing container uniquely adapted for a broad range of merchandise.
Heretofore in the packaging art, as the same relates to consumer items as, for example, of the general type offered in supermarkets, drug stores, convenience stores, and the like, the material of construction has for the most part consisted of cellulosic material, metal, and opaque plastics. Thus the consumer has been restricted to viewing the labeling for obtaining some idea as to the expected appearance and character of the contained commodity. Direct observation has been systematically denied.
Additionally, commonly used containers as above described are of throw-away character, particularly in light of substantial destruction through usage. Therefore, the present invention provides a container of transparent, durable material with the contents being fully visible to the consumer prior to purchase, whereby the precise condition and nature thereof is apparent.
Furthermore, containers of the present invention are adapted for usage after the original contents have been exhausted and accordingly have a prolonged life.
Currently the general concept of providing a premium item with merchandise has for the most part consisted of merely disposing such item within the contents of the particular container so that the premium is not actually seen, but merely visualized as by way of pictorial presentation. Thus, the producer of the merchandise is unable to permit the prospective customer the opportunity of viewing the premium so that the invitation to purchase motivated thereby is prevented.
The present invention contemplates a container adapted for a wide variety of merchandise for household use, such as, animal foods, cereals, powdered detergents, sugar, cotton balls, ad infinitum, which are rendered visible through the transparent walls of the container. The container embodies a unique closure construction which may be readily placed in operative position and incorporates a flap type lid for facile dispensing of the contents as through pouring. Additionally, the container includes a transparent, detachably engageable chamber-forming unit designed to receive a premium item which is thus physically remote from the merchandise and constitutes an independent center of interest; whereby the full impact of the attractiveness thereof may be made upon the prospective purchaser.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container fabricated of inert, durable plastic material which is transparent, being designed for receiving a wide range of merchandise which is fully visible through the walls of the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container of the type stated which embodies a detachable closure which when in operative position constitutes the top wall of the container and incorpores a hinged lid or flap member for facile dispensation of the container contents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container of the character stated which is of unique configuration for providing an air chamber so that the content dispensation is effected in a smooth, reliable manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container of the character stated having a detachably engageable component adapted to coact with the container to form a discrete chamber for displaying a premium item which is, thus, physically removed from the container contents; being entirely visible for inspection by a prospective purchaser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container of the character stated which is adapted for ease of portability; which is of lightweight, but of highly durable construction, so as to have a useful life after exhaustion of the contents; which may be economically manufactured; which will lend itself to pleasing surface decoration; and which is fully reliable in usage.